Luigi
Luigi is a plumber that originally lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now he lives on Dynasty Emblem to write his famous manga called "The Misadventures of Luigi Mario". If you didn't know, Luigi's last name is Mario... for some reason. Stats *Ph. Attack: 899 *Sp. Attack: 789 *Ph. Defence: 567 *Sp. Defence: 459 *Evasion: 98% *Precision: 87% *Luck: +9 *Skill: +851 Abilities *'Cursed Flames': Luigi can transmute his aura into fire balls and shrowds of flames around his punches. *'Luigi Missile': A transmuter and enhancer technique. He uses his aura to propel himself at strong velocities while enhancing the strength of his forehead to do a mock-up headbutt. *'Negative Zone': Luigi uses a combination of Ren and transmutation of his aura to create a large field of negative energy to mess with the mental state of the opponent. *'Critical Up-B': Using teachnique similar to Luigi Missile, but upwards, he uses most of his aura to enhance the power of his fist. This attack is very powerful but hard to land because most of his power is concentrated on his fist. *'Luigi Cyclone': Luigi transmutes his aura into wind that makes him spin like a top. He can control this draft to go very fast or to combo in many feint attacks. Manga Luigi's manga gets re-adapted everytime he finishes a major arc, by a different studio as an anime with the same name as the manga. St. Toadsworth Festival Arc File:PlannerLuigi.png|Luigi planning his prank *''Summary'': This arc is the first arc to be written by Luigi. It is about Luigi planning a prank with Bluey the toad, on his brother Mario. Meanwhile, Mario has to juggle fighting Bowser's minions and helping Peach with the festival. *''Major Events'': **Mario's Party **Mario vs Larry (fight) **Luigi and Bluey pranking Mario **Opening Ceremony **Luigi vs Kamek (fight) **Closing Ceremony Sports Festival Arc File:DeathStare.jpeg|Luigi's death stare *''Summary'': This is the second Arc of the series. A few weeks after the last festival, a new festival has popped up. This time, Luigi and friends have to win the grand prix to get the legendary prize. Luigi and Mario work their way of the bracket quickly, until they find themselves racing against the Koopalings (Bowser's adopted kids). *''Major Events'': **Luigi vs Wendy (race) **Mario vs Larry (rematch;race) **Luigi using a technique called "Black Hayate" (race) **Luigi uses his death stare **Luigi vs Mario (race) **Luigi vs Bowser Jr. (fight) Mr.L Arc File:MrL.jpeg|The mysterious Mr. L *''Summary'': This is the third arc of the series. After the end of the last arc, Luigi has been captured and 2 months have passed. Mario has disappeared in order to find his brother. Someone named Mr. L eventually stubbles on the castle, and causes caos with Mario's absence. Peach uses her ability called "Peach's Peach - Peach Flavored Peaches of Health" against Mr. L and something happens. *''Maior Events'': **Mr. L storming the castle **Mr. L vs Bluey (fight) **Mr. L vs Toadette (fight) **Peach vs Mr. L (fight) **Peach using her ability against Mr. L Poke arc File:PikaGee.jpeg|Transformed Luigi *''Summary'': This is the fourth arc of the series. At the end of the last arc, Luigi was hit with Peach's ability, which turned him back to normal. Even though Peach said he was brainwashed, and wasn't responsible for his actions, Luigi still wanted to help re-build the castle. After they finished building the castle, Luigi went to a mysterious forest in search of his brother Mario. In the forest, Luigi runs into Kamek again, in which the two fight. Luigi is close to winning, but Kamek uses a strange spell to summon a portal to another world. In this other world, Luigi is transformed into a mouse creature with electric powers, now Luigi has to find a way out in order to find his brother Mario and help protect the mushroom kingdom. *''Major Events'': **Luigi vs Kamek (rematch;fight) **Luigi getting transported away **Luigi vs Onyx (fight) **Luigi changes volt tackle into a new move; later to be called "Luigi Missile" **Diancie vs Decidueye (fight) **Luigi & Diancie vs Palkia & Dialga (fight) **Diancie and Luigi's farwells **Luigi getting transported back home Alucard's Demon-Demon Palace arc *''Summary'': This is the fifth arc in the series. This arc happens 1 month after the last arc and Luigi has been searching for Mario with Peach all this time. A few days pass and Peach gets kidnapped as well, but this time Luigi follows whoever kidnapped Peach stealthily. He eventually finds himself across a spooky mansion. He is too intimidated by this after past experiences... so he turns back to the castle to get his famous vacuum cleaner. Luigi eventually returns back to the spooky mansion, and after further inspection, the mansion was only a small part of a giant palace. Luigi then tries to infiltrate the palace. File:LuigiInfiltration.jpg|Luigi's God Tier infiltration skills File:LuigiSpooked.jpg|Luigi getting spooked File:LuigiShocked.jpg|Luigi getting shocked *''Summary (Second Half)'': Luigi after infiltrating the palace, then has to fight many undead enemies like ghosts, zombies and vampires. After going through the castle and finding many creepy things, he finds himself to the top floor, which many vampires have said is where their boss is and where his friends might be. Then Luigi finds Alucard's Scholar of Death waiting there for him. They have an intense battle, and while they're fighting, Luigi runs around looking for Mario and Peach. Category:Boys Category:Good Guys